


I hate it

by turva_auto



Series: Formula 1 [16]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Gen, baby!mark, baby!nando
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first Webbonso :) I tipped it all out on my phone so sorry for typos.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I hate it

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Webbonso :) I tipped it all out on my phone so sorry for typos.

It was Mark's first day at the new kindergarten and he already hated it. The sun in Spain wasn't as nice as back home in Down Under. It was the middle of September and his mum was already tugging him into a sweater. Europe was so cold compared to where his grandpa and grandma lived. He had stayed with them all summer before suddenly everything had changed so quickly. One day his parents had come back from a business trip smiling widely. His dad sporting one of his wide grins, he usually had when he had picked up a great surprise for him in town. For a moment he had been excited, maybe he would finally get that new matchbox car he had seen a week ago.

And the next day mom had abandoned him into his grandparents care telling him to be a good boy while she and dad would sort everything out. It almost felt like a second birthday party being arranged. Every adult was smiling and joyfull and utterly happy. Mark had no idea what was going to come. Then they moved to Spain. Mark didn't understand. He couldn't and he didn't want to. Why did they had to leave? Why was his dad so happy about his new job? Why was everyone so okay with it anyway?

Mark was angry and as soon as they had landed at Madrid airport he decided he hated it. They'd driven for a very long time, maybe several hours. Mark was only 5 years old, distance and time were messured in another way than for adults. He had screamed, he had tried to get back on the plane running back through customs with his dad chasing after him. He had cried when they finally got a hold on him and everybody had been looking down on him with a stern stare. Dad wasn't happy about Mark kicking up a fuss, he had gotten a big talk once they had him strapped into the hired car. Mark was so upset he had fallen asleep in the middle of his dad's lecture holding onto his stuffed Winnie Poh bear for dear life. The stuffed animal the only thing familiar to him at that moment.

He wanted to go back to his grand parents.

He wanted to sit in the warm sun watching Koala bears chase each other across the patio while eating granma's pineapple slices.

He wanted to watch his grandpa set the barbeque for dinner and help him prepare the fish they had caught in the morning.

He wanted to surf with Daniel from up the street.

He wanted to build sand castles at the beach and climb up palms.

He wanted to cycle along the streets pretending to race for tour de france with Daniel on his heel.

Little Mark wanted so many things but all he got was drizzle in Spain, a few mountains when he looked out of the window, a new room in a new town and everything was strange, unknown and cold.

"Mark baby, stop pulling such a grumpy face." his mother soothed as she had fastened his seat belt to climb in the drivers seat. "I'm sure the new kids will be lovely to you." she smiled at him, her lipstick perfect in place for her next business meeting. She wouldn't need to fight to stand her ground in front of prying eyes, he thought.

"The new kids are not Daniel!" he had argued, glaring back at her reflection in the review mirror. She sighed giving him a sympathic look. That wasn't helping the young boy at all. He clutched his Winnie Poh to his chest biting down on his bottom lip as the car moved through the morning traffic of Oviedo.

He was scared but he wouldn't let it show. He wanted to be the cool new kid. He wanted to impress and not make enemies. As his mum parked the car outside the day care center Mark looked totally calm as if he had given up the fight. Deep inside he wanted to run away as fast as his little legs would carry him. All the way back home to Australia if he could manage but instead he found himself approaching a simple white wooden door. His sneakers made no sound on the pavement as he hold onto his moms hand tightly.

"Ah Mark baby don't be scared. " she cooed, ruffling through his dark short hair, before ringing the bell. Mark couldn't help himself but steped closer to his mum, hiding behind her leg as the door was opened by a woman slightly older than his mother. Her colorful dress was decorated with blossoms all over. A few words in quick spanish were exchanged before his mum dragged him inside with her. Mark was terrified. How the hell should he even understand all these people?

He didn't speak Spanish and he wasn't keen to learn it either. The flood of words addressed at each other sounded like some Alien language to him. Shyly Mark peeked around the black fabric of his mum's business dress. The hallway was layed out with expensive looking wood panels and the walls had been painted in a warm orange colour of a sunset. He spotted a few doors along the side and a big patio door at the end leading out to a yard.

"And you must be Mark?" a gentle voice addressed him carrying a heavy accent. Mark's eyes shot up to the woman with the flower dress. She was squat in front of him, knees pressed together to avoid her dress riding up and smiled patiently.

"Yeah. " Mark offered shyly rubbing his eyes with his knuckles before offering his little hand out for her to shake.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Maria." she pressed his hand gently before straightening up again.

"Do you want to have a look around with me? See were you're staying for today?" she asked.

No he didn't want to know, but he had no other choice, nodding shortly before admitting defeat. His mum was already glancing on her watch nervously.

"I will get you in the afternoon sunnyboy. " she smiled before hugging him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Be a good boy will you?"

"Of course. " He watched her spun around with a smile as she walked out of the door, back up to the car giving him one final wave of her hand with her typical red nailpolish. Her dark long hair tied in a ponytail swinging along to the spring in her high heeled steps. Mark gulped and tried to keep his tears at bay as she disappeared from his sight. Miss Maria waited patiently observing the nervous little man.

"Ready Mark?"

"I suppose, mam. " Mark whispered awkwardly.

"Don't be afraid we are all very nice. "

"But the Spanish. " Mark looked up at her a little helplessly.

"You'll be fine. We all speak English. " she smiled as she helped him out of his sneakers and jacket.

"Do you have shoes for indoors with you? Otherwise the socks will do for today." Mark shrugged showing her the Spiderman backpack he had with him. Maria had a look through before giving it back to him.

"Nope, but that's okay. We can tell your mom to bring some tomorrow." Mark agreed. He felt even more awkward without shoes that Maria had placed under a bench at the wardrobe, where his jacket was hung up already.

"If you want we can draw a name tag for your wardrobe today? Does that sound like a cool idea?"

"Sounds okay. " Mark mumbled the lump in his throat growing bigger by the second.

"Come on Mark. No one will eat you I promise." Mark pressed Winnie Poh closer to his blue sweatshirt as she offered her hand up to him. Reluctantly he gave in and took it. Her fingers were warm and reassuring against his grip as their footsteps echoed down the hallway. They stopped at the first door with two blue toothbrushes on it.

"That's the boys rest room and across is our dinning room. You'll see it when we have lunch. Breakfast has already passed, I hope you had some back home otherwise I will have a look out." she explained, her hand showing him the way.

"Had some." Mark mumbled, he had the feeling his cereals were about to make a sudden reappearance soon if they didn't get this moment over and done with. He followed Maria around trying to remember all the rooms for later so he wouldn't get lost as they stopped in front of a door with a couple of purple dices attached to.

"Ready to meet everyone?" Maria asked with a soft smile.

No! Mark wanted to scream from the top of his lungs but nodded instead, his knuckles turning white as he hold onto Winnie Poh tighter. Hoping the bear would shield him from all the accusing eyes. Maria opened the door for them both and Mark followed her into a big room, filled with the laughter of kids, shelves alongside one wall and windows covered with paintings on the other side. A few tables with chairs took up most of the right corner and a fluffy carpet littered with all sort of different toys the rest. The laughter didn't stop and only a few stares were thrown his way as Miss Maria introduced him to Eliza who seemed to be working her too.

"Hey Mark. How are you. "

"I'm fine, mam. " Mark replied politely.

"You can call me Eliza. Heard you came all the way from Australia little man. " she smiled, her English without any noticeable accent. Mark nodded smiling sadly.

"Aww, you are not getting upset sweetheart are you?" She crooked her head aside crouching down in front of him with her summer shorts. "No being sad here darling, eh. If you look like it's going to rain your Winnie Poh might need to cry, we don't want that to happen." she inquired softly. Mark looked at her with eyes blown wide.

"No!" he mouthed at her, he didn't even notice how Maria returned to her office, his gaze still fixed on Eliza who smiled at him. Mark gave a small smile which made her laugh in return.

"That's the vibe, mate. " she chuckled. "Let's see what the rest is up to shall we?" Mark agreed. Most of the kids did just eye him warily before returning to their games.

He felt like an intruder but at the same time he was glad that Eliza didn't call in an entire meeting. He noticed another door at the far end of the room wondering where it would lead to. Eliza followed his gaze picking up the silent question.

"This is were you'll be napping after lunch. " she explained.

"Okay." He was already tired but he wouldn't tell her. All this was new to him and a lot to take in. Eliza offered him a paper and some crayons as he sat down at one of the desks to draw his wardrobe tag. It would at least take his mind off for a while. Mark sighed scribbling a bright yellow sun in the corner of the paper, his gaze flickering to the window and the grey drizzle outside. He missed his home badly, so he looked for a blue pen adding wave lines for the ocean, dreaming himself back to the sandy beach and Dan.

"Hola day dreamer. " a voice broke into Marks selfmade bubble. Of course it wasn't Dan. Mark turned around in his chair locking eyes with a little boy with messy brown curls who smiled at him.

"Hi. " Mark tried.

"Was wondering what you draw. Me Fernando. " the boy smiled pointing to himself.

"Nando. " Mark tried, the name way too difficult to him. Fernando smiled widely giving him a thumbs up, his curls jumping slightly as he nodded. He obviously didn't mind the new nickname.

"You?" Fernando asked, swinging his legs back and forth happily.

"I'm Mark. "

"Cool. I like your Winnie Poh. Not from here, huh?" the boy asked, tugging awkwardly at his red sweatshirt. "I'm Spain." Fernando offered proudly, making Mark laugh. That boy just walked up on him and all over him with one comment and Mark couldn't help himself but felt welcomed.

"Australia." Mark whispered, looking longingly down at the smiling sun he had drawn on his tag.

"Wow, so cool. You have kangaroos?" Fernando asked shifting his full attention to the Aussie, drawing another laugh out of the other boy.

"In the Outback, mate. " Mark smiled telling Fernando about his home and having him listening closely with pure astonishment written all over his face.

"Nice." he approved, looking down on Mark's tag.

"What are you going to draw next?" Fernando asked placing his matchbox car on the table making little vroom noises as he let it drive over the corner of Marks paper.

"A car. " Mark replied.

"Like cars? I do. Wanna be racing driver when I'm so big like my dad. " Fernando smiled lifting his hand over his head as high as it would go. Mark's eyes sparkled with joy.

"Me too!" he exclaimed, clamping a hand hurridly over his mouth to shut up his yell of excitement. Some girls turned giggling at them from a few tables ahead but no one felt bothered. Mark saw Eliza smile at them, she knew exactly how affectionate Fernando could be.

It seemed like the Spaniards magic was already working on the new kid. Mark seemed at ease around Fernando as they kept smiling and laughing together. By the time lunch rolled around Fernando and Mark were sitting next to each other talking feverishly about some race they had seen on TV. When the plates were cleared away it was time for siesta.

"Siesta Mark. " Fernando grinned, dragging him along to brush their teeth and back into the sleeping room where the adults had already set up the beds. "Wanna sleep next me?" Fernando asked yawning widely as he jumped onto his mattress by the door. Mark looked around cluelessly.

"If it's not occupied?" he asked shyly.

"Is not. I tell people away. Want you sleeping close. " Fernando beamed at him.

"Thanks Nando, mate. " Mark grinned, shuffling over to the mattress next to him and crawled under the provided blanket.

"Si. All cool. "

"Dude! That's my place!" a taller kid shouted, glaring down at Mark who clutched onto his Winnie Poh all scared about to get up and away as fast as he could. Fernando kept Mark down looking up at the other boy before addressing him in a stream of angry sounding spanish words. Mark saw the other boy shrug and back off to find another place.

"Can sleep here Mark. I made sure. " Fernando grinned proudly giving Mark a hug. Mark was still in shock stuttering a broken Thanks.

"What did you say?" Mark asked as Eliza joined them to draw the blinds and read a story.

"Said Pedro to fuck off. " Fernando laughed making Mark giggle at the use of the forbidden word.

"Calm down boys. Time for Siesta. " Eliza called out from her chair seeing everyone settle down, not missing how Mark and Fernando cuddled up to each other as she began to read out the fairytale.

Maybe Spain wasn't so bad. Maybe Nando could become a new Daniel to him - Mark thought before falling asleep, lured into dreams by the heat radiating from Fernando's small figure curled up in the blanket next to him.


End file.
